Episode 3271 (28th August 1991)
Plot Gail wants to forget that Martin proposed as she's scared that marriage will ruin everything. Des turns to drink in his depression. Phyllis makes him laugh to cheer him up. Ivy kids Don that Romans didn't wear underwear to wind him up about her costume. Percy gives Audrey his ideas for the WARTS float to run past Alf but she isn't bothered. Phyllis is upset when he compliments Vivian Barford. Andy borrows Liz's key to No.1 in order to transmit from there whilst the Barlows are away. Vicky joins them. Don accuses Angie of creating pornography. Liz hopes that Vicky will be a good influence on the twins. Next door, the girl in question breaks into Deirdre's sherry. Angie puts the finishing touches on the float. Alec doesn't like Vicky seeing Andy and Steve but Bet stops him from slagging them off in front of Vicky. Reg finds out that WARTS are doing "Grocers of Olde Englande" for their float and scoffs. Martin doesn't understand why Gail won't marry him and shares his woes with Alma. Gail assures Martin that she loves him but doesn't think that's enough. Percy shows off his John Bull costume. Curly feels an idiot in his Mercury outfit. Reg loves his Bacchus dress and starts living the part. Des tells Martin he's got the best deal by not being married. Alma tells Gail that all Martin is looking for is some commitment. Cast Regular cast *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Vivian Barford - Paula Tilbrook (Credited as "Vivienne Barford") Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Bettabuy - Shop floor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The McDonald twins find a new place to broadcast and welcome a third person on board. Meanwhile, Des Barnes faces the future. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,730,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 21st April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons cutting a Rovers scene of length 38" in which Bet Gilroy and Liz McDonald discuss Vicky's newfound friendship with Steve and Andy. Category:1991 episodes